<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's like Ladybug and Chat Noir by toastycatty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161617">It's like Ladybug and Chat Noir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastycatty/pseuds/toastycatty'>toastycatty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pandemics, civilian shenanigans, lindy hop dancing, social distancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastycatty/pseuds/toastycatty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little ficlet my addled brain cooked in the worst part of restrictive iscolation measures during the 2020 coronavirus pandemic. It's all of my comfort stuff rolled in one. It prompted me to draw some dancing animatics too, that you can check on my IG fanart account @miraculous.lady.drawing. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's like Ladybug and Chat Noir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Adrien had taken up Lindy Hop dancing and Marinette, being Marinette, was dragged along to enroll by Alya and Nino (aka Operation Hop). The class was held in a community centre and, because of social distancing, there were few people: maybe 3 more couples, apart from the lycée students.</p><p>All was going fine while covering the basics—bouncing, rock steps and triple steps, each on their own. But then came the time to dance in pairs. The teacher had recommended that Alya, Nino and Marinette all danced as followers, it being their first class, and Mari simply could not fathom how she was to read the leader’s mind. Never mind who was leading, each time she switched partners she cursed the heavens for her two left feet.</p><p>The dreaded turn to embarrass herself in the arms of Adrien came.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Adrien. You are stuck with me now,” she blushed.</p><p>He laughed, “I don’t mind dancing with a friend. Also, you are thinking too hard about it.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I just don’t get how I’m supposed to tell if it’s a 6-count or an 8-count or what…” she grumbled, as he held her in closed position.</p><p>“You are not supposed to. It’s like Ladybug and Chat Noir.”</p><p>“Whatever do you mean, Adrien?” she giggled.</p><p>“The leader, like Ladybug, needs to think ahead and communicate their intent clearly to their partner… Here, lean on me a bit more,” he said as they started rocking in time with the beat. “The follower, like Chat Noir, needs to be attentive and be present in the moment, to respond to the marks. They only know what’s happening in this 2-count…” he marked a stop in a break in the music, and she found herself mimicking. “And be open to respond swiftly.” He made a small gathering motion and she was shocked to get into a rock step oh so naturally.</p><p>“You remind me of what Madam Bustier told us in the mindfulness session,” she mused, “in the mirror exercise.”</p><p>“The one about copying hand motions?”</p><p>“Yeah, she said that expectations and fear like, get in the way living fully in the present. Or dancing in this 2-count, I guess.”</p><p>Channeling her inner Chat, Marinette thought she finally started grasping the connection thing. And then came the time to switch partners again.</p><p>“There’s something magical about sharing a musical moment with another human, don’t you think?” he smiled.</p><p>“Especially with a friend,” she smiled back.</p><p>“Especially with a friend,” he nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>